A Slight Change of Plans
by glockcourage
Summary: AU.  I wanted someone plain but instead I got me to have this massive crush on the most unaverage woman I have met. And what's more she obviously likes Naruto. Should I fight Naruto for her?...Tch troublesome. I should just quit work.  Shikamaru POV
1. A Slight Change of Plan

Summary: AU. I wanted someone plain but instead I got me to have this massive crush on the most unaverage woman I have met. And what's more she obviously likes Naruto. Should I fight Naruto for her?...Tch troublesome. I should just quit work. Shikamaru POV ShikaXTemaXNaruto OOCness abounds

Rated: T for some swearing

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Shikamaru belongs to Temari.

**A Slight Change of Plans**

The first time I saw her, I gawked. She was obviously my senior but she wore her hair that way. I mean; no woman would get caught wearing that type of hairdo. Then she noticed me. I immediately closed my mouth and cleared my throat. "What are you looking at?" she asked. I murmured "Nothing" and I moved my eyes towards the computer screen in front of me.

I first learned her name the next day. She's called Temari. Somehow that name fit her. Hey, I didn't like her or anything but seeing as there wasn't much to do, thinking about her passed the time. Did I just say thinking? Well, I didn't mean think, think alright? More of a speculative think kind of way. I wasn't really that curious you know. Anyway back to how I learned what her name was. The boss called her Temari. She was obviously some sort of hot-shot executive. She certainly was hot. She had gorgeous legs and an amazing body and...anyway aside from the hair she looked ok. More than ok. She looked good even with her blonde hair in four outlandish ponytails. You know two on each side of her head.

As it is, I had been working here at Suna, Inc. for 2 long days now. Today was just Tuesday and so far away from the much awaited weekend. Ah weekends, time I could lie around. Ten days from now I should be finished replacing Suna's old security system with the new one as planned. So after the next Friday, I wouldn't have to come here any longer. I could have probably done it faster than that but since I was also training Naruto at the same time, I didn't see how I could speed things up. Naruto was quite enthusiastic but he wasn't really good at grasping things easily.

I quite noticed that the boss seemed to be close to Temari. I wondered if they were seeing each other after office hours but I think that is against office policy. After all it would have been troublesome to have sexual harassment lawsuits later when the relationship went sour. But then she wasn't that old just barely 25 ...I wondered how she became such a hot-shot executive so soon...

I didn't have to wonder anymore. She was amazing today. She just saved a junior executive's butt. The other executives were obviously out for blood but she was able to turn the tide against them without a single bloodshed. She could be pretty harsh but it was obvious it was because she cared so much about the company and its people's well being. I shouldn't have witnessed this but the boss insisted that I be present to explain to everyone what I was supposed to be doing and I'm glad I did.

Tch now I couldn't lose to her. I may be lazy but I liked what I was doing and I was really good at it. I must have been pretty passionate about it 'cause some of the executives (okay most of them) actually listened to me you know...especially her. She was pretty attentive. I guess she really understood what the heck I was talking about.

Then it was as I was leaving the meeting that I heard the junior executive thanking her. The executive called her Ms. Sabaku. Tch I guess she really did have a vested interest in the company. I felt a smile creeping up my face. So those two—she and the boss, I mean— didn't have that kind of relationship. Instead they were genetically related but then who would have thought that when one is a red head and the other is blonde?

-o0o-

I think I'm staring at her again. She has the uncanny ability to catch me at it. Tch with the way she looks she should be used to people staring at her. I know she has probably caught me staring for the past 2 days but it is only today—the third day— that she actually approaches me. "So you're Nara?" I said "Yes" in a monotone. She remembers my name from the meeting yesterday. There's actually no reason to be happy about that, right? It just shows she was listening when I give my spiel and anyway her voice sort of grates on my nerves. Or she just uses that condescending tone of voice towards me.

"And you're Naruto?" she then asks my friend whose table is beside mine. I wonder why she smiles towards Naruto and not to me. What? Do I look like a villain or something? I have always worn my hair in a pony. I don't think it makes me look like a thug, right?

She's actually kind of sweet to Naruto. Too bad her charm is wasted on him. I mean I don't think Naruto notices girls. I mean Naruto's not gay but first time I met his friend Hinata a year ago— mind you I knew immediately Hinata wanted to be more than just friends—one of the things Naruto was slow to pick up on. But what's great about Naruto is that he's a good friend. That's why I hired him. This is sort of our first gig together under my dad's company. And I would not throw our friendship just because of a girl— I mean woman. Afterall Temari is all woman. ... Tch, actually I don't mean Temari in particular. She's just a sort of example, got it?

"You're Temari-chan, aren't you? I heard from your brother you're a brilliant strategist. The new program is your baby and I think you're really great to come up with something like it" Naruto beams. As usual Naruto being his noisy, talkative self. Nobody could really hate Naruto even when he's like that. After all it's part of his charm. And this time Temari is genuinely smiling. Tch another conquest for Naruto. Dammit! This program isn't following my commands I guess I have to try this key. Fuck! Where's that manual anyway.

-o0o-

Still Wednesday, late afternoon, I'm on my way out of the office lobby to go home when it suddenly rains hard. I decide to risk it and run the few meters towards my car when I hear her call "Hey". She's trying to get my attention. I look behind my back and there she is taking out and opening her umbrella. I wait for her to be alongside me. "Where's your car?" she asks. I answer while pointing to a black Toyota "There". She replies "Come on" while moving her head in the direction of my car. She waits until I get under her umbrella too before we start walking towards my car. Her umbrella's the usual size but since we're trying to fit both so we won't get wet it's a bit of a squeeze. I can smell her perfume. It was flowery, womanly. I try to inhale natural-like but I guess she still notices the hitch in my breath. I can feel her smirking. I clear my throat and say "Thanks" as we approach my ride. "Anytime" she says then she smiles. She's smiling at me. Wow. I think I got rained on a little because for a few seconds I stand still beside the still-closed door of my car as I watch her walk towards her own.

The next day I didn't see her at the office. I admit I'm disappointed. I decided to go to the park to eat lunch and then that's when I see her. She just came out from one of the buildings. Obviously she had some sort of a meeting judging by the folders she's carrying. I approach her and say "hi". "Oh, hi" she says back. No smile this time. She's obviously harassed anyway. I suggest "I was on my way to lunch and if you want you can join me. My treat. Take it as a form of repayment for your kindness yesterday" I don't want her to think I'm asking for a date because I'm not.

One side of her lips tilts upward and then she nods her head. She's probably very hungry because just the mention of food perked her up—she's back to her dynamic self judging from the way she walks towards the closest diner.

She does not really talk that much—I mean she doesn't chatter. I like that. Well who wouldn't? Me? I really don't talk that much either but this instance I find myself being more forward. Our conversations are about her work, my work and Naruto. She's actually curious how Naruto and I became friends. She remarks that we are quite the opposite of each other. "Enough about Naruto and me" I say and ask her what she likes most about her job. She answers then she asks me too about mine. We are laughing about some comments either she or I made. She's not really funny, mind you. It's just that it seems so easy to laugh when I'm with her.

It's only during the night that I realize it. We were actually laughing because of some of Naruto's misadventures—most of it anyway. I wonder— is she really interested about my work, about me or she has just been fishing information about Naruto?

-o0o-

The boss, Temari and Naruto- when did they all get cosy anyway? And what's so funny that she's laughing that way. Sounds phony to me. And why does she keep looking in my direction? I'm not even staring at her. Well, not anymore. Naruto's welcome to her. She obviously likes him. I don't see why but I really don't care. Tomorrow's Saturday. I can oversleep and probably play some Shogi with someone. I hope Choji is free tomorrow. He is if his wife Ino could share him for a while. Honestly, women are troublesome. I didn't want any before and I don't want one now. True I do plan to marry someone plain but that's in a far away future. I'm just 22, man! There's no rush. And I haven't met anyone who fits my checklist anyway... and no Temari is so opposite of what's on my list, its absurd. And I did say she likes Naruto. Why I am thinking about her anyway? It's not as if I'm considering her. Definitely no!

-o0o-

"Shika, it's your turn now" Chouji says.

"I know that. I'm just thinking what piece I should be moving next" I reply. I invited Naruto too to my apartment today but he said he got a date. He did not tell who with but I'm a freaking genius so I could give at least two guesses. I doubt it's with Hinata. Well, I thought this morning it was with Hinata but that was before I saw Hinata at the grocery when Chouji and I were buying some chips and drinks. That leaves Temari, right? I wonder where they went. Naruto's the outdoor type and I bet Temari would drag him to some malls to do some shopping. That would probably bore Naruto no end but Naruto, being Naruto who likes to surprise everyone, may actually enjoy shopping with Temari.

"Shika, you still haven't moved anything."

"Huh" I look at the shogi board "look Chouji; I actually need to buy something at the mall. That is... You can come if you want"

"Well, I can wait for you here" Chouji is already making himself more comfortable by opening the next batch of barbeque flavoured chips "Afterall you won't take long".

I answer back "I don't know how long I would be" Chouji gives me a look. I don't know what it means. Okay I know what it means. I'm acting weird. But I forgot to buy that paper from the mall and it isn't available at the grocery you know.

In the end I went to the two malls and did not see the type of paper I wanted to buy. After all, I'm going to use it for a presentation so it should be well presentable... I didn't see Naruto or Temari either. Since I was already at the mall, I went and saw a movie. There was this movie Naruto told me was great. It wasn't really but as I was actually looking for two sets of spiky blond hair, you can't ask me what the story is about. Then I got hungry. Fast food would actually suffice but I really do have a craving for fine dining. As I wasn't really dressed properly, they kept telling me every table was reserved. Well, Naruto would not really bring Temari in that kind of place although I really think Temari would appreciate such a place. I mean if I ask Temari on a date I would probably bring her here. Not that I would ask Temari on a date. I definitely would not ask Temari on a date. She's not my ideal girl. She's too bossy. She's spunky. She has to be to get where she is in that company. She speaks her mind. And ... she does not think much of me probably. And she goes for what she wants—and that's namely Naruto. I sigh. I guess beautiful, sexy, overachiever women like Temari do not prefer laid back guys like me. Man, Naruto is so lucky. I sigh again. Oh well; at least Chouji is waiting for me. Oh man, Chouji! Ino will definitely kill me!

TBC

AN: Thanks to xXxBloodDeathLovexXx for helping me improve this. Pls. R and R.


	2. A Significant Change of Plan

"No, Ino I can't make it tonight. And yes tomorrow evening then. Bye" I sigh. Having dinner tomorrow night at Choji's and Ino's place is not the punishment I'm thinking when last Saturday I left Choji alone at my apartment until quite late.

"Got a hot date, Nara?" I straighten. I should have noticed that Temari is close by but since I am preoccupied, I didn't "You shouldn't use company time setting up dates you know" Tch I didn't call Ino, Ino called me after I texted her that I couldn't make it tonight "It's not polite to eavesdrop" I reply. This actually earns a glare. She's more beautiful when she's pissed. Her eyes more blue. Her face more alive. How I love her. I mean how I love to anger her to tease her to make her mad. Yeah that.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again and where is Naruto? I need to talk to him about something"

"Well, if it's really important I could relay the message to him" Tch why do I have to act the messenger for them. This is troublesome.

"Ok, tell Naruto I finished the thing he asked me to do last night. He can get it from my office" Temari replies.

So they went out again last night. I feel like I really want to smash something. Maybe erasing that smirk from her lips would suffice for now "You seem to like stupid people" I sneer. I also ignore my conscience telling me that I'm actually calling Naruto stupid in a sort of degrading way. But at that moment I think hurting her is more vital. "Pardon" she answers. She looks bewildered. She's not even mad I call her boyfriend stupid. Does that mean she doesn't like Naruto that much or I think—this is more true— she does not think Naruto is stupid and hence did not make the connection. "Nothing" I answer back. Afterall Naruto is still my friend. And I'm a bastard for trying to ruin his chances with Temari. I could taste defeat and my heart feels heavy as I watch Temari walks away.

-o0o-

I know what's ailing me. I see the reason why I feel sick for the past 2 days. Why do they have to flirt in front of me? Naruto and Temari. Temari and Naruto. They look wrong together. Even the boss is eyeing them. He calls for her when he notices that she's at Naruto's working place again. Why can't Naruto's table be moved away from mine and closer to Temari's office. That way it would save Temari the trouble of going out of her office to visit Naruto. And that way I can stop pretending I'm not looking only to be caught by her... That happened once. I was the one that dropped my gaze first but I could still feel her smirking after that.

Furthermore, that woman practically purrs Naruto's name while she snarls my last name. As if she's taunting me. Troublesome woman. If I wasn't so in love with her I would quit right now. I wonder if I would see her after this stint. A part of me really wants to but the more logical, practical part of me is waiting for Friday to come. As it is I have two more days _with her._ Actually that statement is wrong. I have two more days wherein I could see her.

Since knowing her, I only did just stare and watch and be fascinated with her. Given more time I probably would have taken steps to get to know her better. Discover what makes her happy, what she hates, those kinds of stuff. It would also have been nice if I were able to do things with her like maybe cloud watching that sort of stuff too. Well, its better this way. If I approach her she probably would just reject me, right? Confirming that I have zero chance with her. At least this way I get to keep some fantasy that I have probably a _slight_ chance with her.

She's troublesome—not the kind of woman I once thought I wanted. She's too bossy but she works hard too. She's not afraid to take risk but she's not stupid as to not consider each of the possible consequence of her action. She's brilliant. She's kind—yeah the way she acts around Naruto shows that she's kind-hearted and warm. And when she smiles she looks so beautiful. When she's mad she's breathtaking too. She could never be my kind of woman but I would willingly loss an arm and a leg if that would gain her pity and she would choose me. But I know she would never do that. Well, Naruto is a good person, funny too, just perfect for her sometimes too serious persona. I really want to see her laugh more. Well, for Naruto, her laughing would be a piece of cake.

After Friday I could start forgetting about her. For now I will allow myself to envy Naruto for making her smile and laugh, as if they share a secret. For now too, I would continue striving to get her mad. At least I know she gets annoyed because of me...Yeah I know it's twisted but it's still an honest reaction to my presence, right? At least when she glares at me, it shows she _sees me _too_._ Kami, when did I get to be this pathetic?

-o0o-

"Nara, tomorrow's your last day. Isn't it?" She asks me as if she doesn't already know of that fact. I just respond "Mmn" without lifting my eyes from the screen. I hear her tap her shoe. I ignore her of course. Can't she see I'm busy? Then I hear her say "Naruto, do I really have to?" I lift my head then. Is she planning on having a conversation with Naruto as if I'm not there? Troublesome woman.

"Hey, Shikamaru whaddaya think about a small party tomorrow as a farewell gift?" Naruto asks. I shrug. Temari must have thought of it. But come to think about it that doesn't sound right. "Naruto, that's your idea isn't it?" I question. "Gomen Shika I know you don't like parties but when Temari asked what she could do for us, I thought why not. And since I know you don't like parties, why don't you two go over the little details together. That way we can get your feedback. Temari will personally take care of it" Naruto is obviously delighted with that plan. And he just has to add "Don't you not feel honoured?"

"No" I answer unenthusiastically.

"Well, it's too late to back out now. I cancelled my appointment with Tenten so I could be free for the next 30 minutes. So Nara, I'm yours for the time being" Temari says and that's that. She takes a chair nearby and moves it beside mine.

She's mine for the time being she said. I savour the words. That's nice. I wish it is true.

I really don't like parties and neither did she. Again something we agree on. But I think she's doing it for Naruto. I just have to accommodate her then. For someone who professes to hate parties she has several ideas. She presents it to me for approval. I okay the simplest one- afterall that would be less trouble. We'll hold the party in the office with just some refreshment, some food. Naruto would probably be expecting some karaoke or such outside the office. I really hate to disappoint him. If you didn't guess I'm being sarcastic.

I didn't realize that even the simplest; most informal party needs that much attention. That or Temari is just a stickler for perfection. Maybe the later. She is even asking me what food I like. She even offers to cook my favourite dish. I reply "sure, of course". I really want to taste her cooking. Somehow I never picture Temari as the domesticated type. Talking to her makes me forget about certain things like again she's probably doing this to impress Naruto.

-o0o-

She's here again. Near my table but actually very far away. I want to get my fill of her. This is it. Today is my and Naruto's last day here. She's being melodramatic today. I mean if she's so depressed she could always visit Naruto. I don't have to see her like this. I want my last vision of her to be smiling. Not this gloomy Temari. She looks awful— like she wasn't able to get a good night sleep last night. And it's so obvious that she's trying so hard to smile but that smile doesn't reach her eyes.

Again she caught me staring. Unlike before wherein I turn my head and pretend to have just seen her in passing, I continue with my stare. She stares back. She really did look sad. Like she is asking me for something. I don't know what it is. Did that baka broke her heart? If Naruto did, our friendship is over! My anger must have reflected on my face because she flinches and then she turns her head in a hurry and smile at the person beside her which happen to be Naruto. Her smile looks genuine this time then Naruto laughs and she softly laughs with him. WTF! Is she messing with my head? At that time I really hate her. Good! This way it would be easier to forget her.

I should go and leave the small get away party the company slash Temari prepares for Naruto and me. But I still want to say goodbye to her. But after that staring incident she has been avoiding me. I actually have to follow her towards her office. She obviously did not know I was tailing her 'cause she sort of jump when I close the door a bit heavily.

"I wanted to say goodbye" I actually talk to her back since she has not turn around yet and face me. "Goodbye" she answers but she didn't move. I'm getting angrier by the minute. What's with the drama?

"Look you will still see Naruto, you know"

She swivels her head towards me for a second then she faces the wall again. It's like she doesn't want me to see her face. But she's laughing softly. "It did not work. Naruto assured me it will but he's wrong you know" She then draws a breath and turns around towards me. She's smiling but her eyes are sombre dark blue.

"What did not work, Temari? You're relationship with Naruto? Well, I know Naruto. If he says it will work then he will do anything in his power to make it work. So don't give up hope just yet okay" I try to give her a smile. At that moment I realize I really don't care about myself anymore so long as Temari is happy because I finally understand that she's real- she gets hurt unlike the ideal woman I have in my imagination... It made me love her more. That thought made me sad but I hold on to my smile.

But I must have said the wrong words since she turns her back again. I think she's crying now. I can't see her face but her shoulders are trembling slightly and I hear a sniff. "I shoul—I would get Naruto. Wait here" Fuck. I should have realized it sooner she doesn't need to hear those assurances from me. What she needs is Naruto not me. That realization hurt.

I am about to turn to leave when I hear her say "Don't go"

"I—" I'm not able to finish what I was going to say. I see bossy, spunky, beautiful Temari with tears still clinging to her eyelashes holding on to my right arm stopping me from leaving. They say when a person is dying he sees his life flash before his own eyes. I know I'm not dying. It just felt like it. I remember everything about Temari. The first time I saw her with her four spiky ponytails and the way she asked me "what". The time I saw her smile then gradually laugh because I told her I like watching clouds and I sometimes see various shapes from them. The time she was mad because her assistant gave me her coffee instead. Well, I was supposed to give it to her since I'm on my way to her office anyway, but I drank it. How her eyes shine that day. Her eyes are shining too today at this moment but with tears. I don't care anymore. I want to be the one to take those tears away. I hold on to the hands that's clutching my right arm and pull Temari towards me. I bring my mouth towards hers and kiss her. I taste tears. I feel her lips move. I'm kissing her desperately and it takes me several seconds to realize that she's kissing me back just as desperately. I push her away. "I'm not Naruto" I retort. I'm not going to settle for being a substitute. I am not going to settle for pity either. I love her.

She comes closer. This time she touches my left cheek with her right hand. Her touch is so light. I close my eyes and wonder if pity feels this way. I open my eyes and then remove her hand. I just can't. I won't.

"I know you hate me...Your face in there at the party...But you kissed me first" She accuses.

"You kissed me back, woman!" I reply angrily. Can't she see what she's doing to me?

"I...you... what are you trying to say?" then she laughs. It is an awful laugh "I see. Don't worry I understand. You kissed me because you don't know what else to do. Tell me Shikamaru, do I look so wretched that you are prepared to go to any lengths to stop me from crying?"

Temari's back to being furious. I think I could handle her and my emotions better if she's like this. "Yes. That's all there is to that kiss!" I lie. Why should I admit that the kiss meant more to me that it could ever be to her? She could take it as me comforting her. There is no way I'll reveal my true feelings for her.

"Bastard! Then go look for her for all I care!"

"What?" Did I miss something?

"Naruto told me about your lifelong dream. You plan on marrying an average, plain looking woman who is going to be contented on just staying home and bearing you children and taking care of you. I would never be that, you hear!"

"Well, who asked you to?" I'm gonna kill Naruto. Why did he have to tell Temari that! Wait! What did she just said? "What did you just say?"

"I hope you find her and go live your boring life. Or did you find her already? What's her name? Ino? You can't even answer her enthusiastically. Do you know that? I heard you on the phone. It's like you're saying yes-no to an obligation. Do you really want that for the rest of your life?" She takes a breath. "Naruto tells me he thinks you need me in your life. He's your friend you know. He thinks your life being uncomplicated would soon bore you and that you need me to spice it up. But everytime he tries to tell you something about me you avoid him like the plague. God! Look at me I'm blabbing and I sound like I'm trying to sell myself to you! I—I need to get out of here" Temari starts to walk away from me. I could not let her do that. Not now. Not ever.

"Temari, I—I stopped wanting that plain woman the moment I met you" Good that stop her from her tracks. She turns around and faces me. She looks guarded but the tiniest bit hopeful. I probably look the same. "And I thought you prefer Naruto to me... I was really jealous" I smile. She smiles back. I can see her confidence rising.

"Baka!" she says. Her smile widens some more. Then she is openly laughing and her eyes are shining with happiness "So Naruto was right, it did work" she says. I grab and embrace her tightly then I gave her a quick kiss on her mouth and ask "what worked?"

"Well, I can feel your stare all the time. But that's all you ever did. Then I got fed up. I approached you" Temari sighs "It was so obvious to Naruto I was attracted to you. Then he told me about" Temari made a quote mark with her hands " _'the Plan' _you have since you were young. That's when we both realize that even if you're attracted to me you won't do anything about it!" Temari mock punch me in the arm.

As I rub my unhurt arm, I ask her "Is that the time you both cooked up the plot to make me jealous? Because woman I almost hated my best friend!"

"Serves you right! You're too lazy. Your best friend has to do your work for you." Temari retorts back with displeasure "He thought the party would be an opportunity for us to... you know get to know each other more. He told me top on your list is that your ideal woman could cook. Now, you know I make a mean baked mackerel!" She smirks.

I laugh. All this time she is actually trying to impress me not Naruto. I'm about to embrace her harder when she remembers "Ino" I tell her "Ino is just a friend and she's married to another friend". That brings on a chuckle from her and it sounds so happy. She let me hug her. I hear her murmur on my chest "I thought I'm not gonna see you again after today" My arms around her squeeze her tightly. I know I'm not going to ever let go of Temari.

Hence, I have to revise my plan a bit to accommodate her. Afterall the plan now is Temari. I can see my not so distant future— I'm gonna marry a woman whom nobody would ever consider plain. She would probably— scratch that— surely complicate my life. After all Temari is troublesome but she's the kind of trouble I'm certain I just couldn't live without. Afterall Naruto thinks so too. And for once I totally agree with him.

Fin

10/06-07,08-13/10

12/5/10

AN: I know they are both very OOC (yup Temari cried here huh) but since it's an AU I think that's allowed. And I hope you guys guess who the red haired boss is after all the company is called Suna, Inc. But in this instance I want you guys to think of him as way older than Temari, kay? And in case you are wondering Naruto went on a date with Sakura on that Saturday.

Thanks to all the reviews. I hope people would continue showing their support through their reviews.


End file.
